Arbre à drabble Naruto
by Papy-1412
Summary: Mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys dans le fandom Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde!**

C'est parti, moi aussi je me suis lancée dans l'arbre à drabble, magnifique chose qu'est ceci, et j'ai écrit comme une DINGUE. L'abre à drabble, pour les ignorants, c'est une drabble de départ, et ensuite plein de gens viennent et utilisent le dernier mot/phrase/syllabe dudit drabble pour en créer un autre et ainsi de suite. Il n'y a pas de limites si ce n'est le nombre de mots, on peut faire le fandom qu'on souhaite, avec le rating qu'on veut, et c'est vraiment sympa.

Bref, voici une compil de mes drabbles sur Naruto. J'ai écrit sur beaucoup d'autre fandoms, mais pour les lire, allez sur mon LJ dont le lien est sur mon profil, accompagné de celui où se trouve l'arbre à drabble!

Au passage, pour les lecteurs de WAPU, je vous envoie aussi ceci pour m'excuser du fait que le fameux OS n'est pas sorti, mais, restez sur internet le jour du NaruSasu day...

Et une dernière chose, ces drabbles n'ont pas forcément de chronologie, sauf pour certains, et sont même parfois plusieurs univers alternatifs tout en restant dans le monde de Naruto.

Disclaimer comme d'habitude à Masashi Kishimoto.

**HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG [SPOILERS CHAPITRE 486]**

Mon truc? Tu me demandes quel est mon truc? Pourquoi je me bats pour toi, pourquoi je veux réussir à t'atteindre, pourquoi je suis prêt à mourir pour toi? Mais Sasuke, tu connais la réponse. Tu la connais depuis qu'on s'est battus dans la vallée de la fin, depuis que l'équipe sept a été formée.

Tu sais ce que je suis, ce que j'ai été. J'ai vécu sans rien, sans personne, j'ai détesté le monde autant que toi aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai réussi à construire un lien après des années de solitude, et ne crois pas que je l'abandonnerai.

Mon truc, tu vois, il est très simple. C'est que tu es mon ami.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/référence Team 7 – PG**

Le doute, il connaissait. Douter de la réussite, douter de sa propre force, douter de lui-même. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait, comme ça, de se regarder dans la glace, et de se demander s'il avait bien fait.  
Peut-être qu'en réalité, il aurait dû rester à Konoha, peut-être que la présence de son rival lui aurait permis de s'améliorer plus qu'il ne le pensait, peut-être que se trouver quelqu'un à aimer aurait pu être la réponse.  
Mais, à chaque fois, il revoyait cette image, celle de son frère lui disant de fuir, de tout faire pour survivre. Alors, peut-être que c'était ça, en fait, le plus dur. Craindre de ne pas réussir.

* * *

**Naruto – Shikamaru/Ino/référence à Naruto – PG**

« Ton é-lo-cu-tion. Tu sais quand même ce que ça veut dire!

– Mouais. » marmonne Shikamaru, tandis que Ino met les poings sur les hanches.

« Et redresse-toi un peu! Un peu de tenue, bon sang!

– C'est bon, c'est pas moi qui devient Hokage...

– Tu es son assistant! Naruto compte sur toi pour faire un discours, alors tu dois respecter ses attentes! »

Il soupire et Ino le tonne d'accélérer le pas. Il bougonne pour la forme, mais il est très anxieux. Il sait ce qu'il va dire, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il stresse.

Rah, et puis mince, tout ça c'est trop galère. Naruto et ses idées, il les retient.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

« Quoi? »

Sasuke laissa son regard descendre sur la cape de Naruto. Elle était bien. Elle enveloppait son corps de façon harmonieuse, elle lui donnait un air plus adulte, le "Rokudaime Hokage" cousu dans son dos était parfait.

Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il le savait même s'il n'en avait vu que quelques photos, mais habillé de la sorte c'était encore plus flagrant. Quand leurs deux visages seraient gravés dans la montagne, seules les cicatrices du blond permettraient de les différencier. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui posait problème.

« Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi le orange te plaît tellement. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13**

« Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi le orange te plaît tellement. »  
Naruto se renfrogna à la remarque de Sasuke.  
« C'est une très belle couleur!  
– Ça te donne l'air encore plus niais que d'habitude. »  
Le blond gronda, serrant les poings. Même si Sasuke était enfin revenu à Konoha, il ne changeait pas, c'était toujours le même enfoiré...  
« Parle pour toi, Monsieur l'émo exhibitionniste... »  
L'Uchiha ne fit que hausser un sourcil.  
« Tu dis ça, mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de me reluquer, quand on s'est revus chez Orochimaru. »  
Les oreilles du nouvel Hokage devinrent rouges vives, et il jeta un parchemin qui traînait sur Sasuke.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura – PG**

Taquiner Naruto de temps en temps, par exemple pour lui montrer qu'elle s'était trouvé l'homme de sa vie alors qu'il était toujours célibataire; Sakura aimait bien le faire. Elle n'était jamais méchante dans ses moments-là, et faisait toujours attention à ne pas le faire lorsqu'il allait mal.

Souvent, c'était quand il était mélancolique. Il était à son bureau, et il regardait dans le vague, délaissant sa paperasse. Alors elle venait, le raillait un peu sur sa fainéantise qui repoussait les femmes, et il se remettait au travail. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était en présence de Sasuke. Et ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke – PG**

Ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle avait prit le bras du brun, et avait dit au blond que s'il continuait, il ne trouverait pas l'amour, contrairement à son rival. Lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, il s'était levé, et était sorti de la pièce. Et le plus étonnant, c'était que Sasuke avait été le poursuivre.

Elle avait essayé de les rattraper, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent, parce qu'elle avait peur d'être allée trop loin cette fois. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça en présence de Sasuke, lorsqu'il était là, Naruto n'était plus le même. Et lorsqu'elle les avait retrouvés...

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke**

Lorsqu'elle les avait retrouvés, ils étaient dans la forêt de Konoha. Sasuke avait dit :

« Pourquoi tu as fui comme un lâche? »

Le blond avait vivement attrapé son col pour le plaquer contre un arbre.

« Tu crois que c'est facile!? Et c'est pas moi le plus lâche de nous deux! Regarde-toi, à faire semblant d'être heureux alors que tu ne l'es pas! »

Sakura avait dégluti, frissonné, et ça s'était accentué quand Sasuke avait répondu :

« C'était la seule chose à faire, et tu le sais. Ça finira par partir. Ça part toujours. »

Et à ces simples mots, le monde Sakura s'était effondré.

* * *

**Naruto – Sakura/Sasuke – PG**

Sakura regrettait de les avoir suivis ce jour-là. Car maintenant, plus rien n'était pareil.

Elle et Sasuke s'étaient mis ensemble il y a plusieurs mois. A ce moment-là, il venait d'avoir une grosse dispute avec Naruto, elle n'avait jamais su laquelle. Elle lui avait proposé qu'ils aillent dîner ensemble, mais étonnamment, il avait accepté. Cette nuit-là avait été merveilleuse, une des plus belles de sa vie.

Mais maintenant, elle était blottie dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, qui dormait, et elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de rouler de ses yeux en se rendant compte que jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, il ne l'avait enlacée délibérément.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

Ils en étaient capables. Enfin, Naruto l'avait cru.

Sasuke avait dit que c'était mieux pour eux, que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ce qu'ils avaient n'était pas naturel. C'était anormal. Il avait bien fallu que ça cesse, qu'ils aillent de l'avant. Naruto était devenu Hokage, Sasuke avait commencé à sortir avec Sakura. Seulement, au final, ça n'avait pas été si facile. Ça avait été douloureux. Oui, extrêmement douloureux.

Et lorsqu'il avait lâché prise, lorsqu'il avait voulu tout abandonner, Sasuke lui avait dit que c'était comme ça, que ça finirait par partir, comme si ce n'était qu'un rhume, une maladie.

Mais voilà, combien de temps il faudrait pour que ça parte enfin?

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Shikamaru/référence à Sasuke et Temari – PG-13 (langage)**

Il est vraiment dépassé, là. Être l'assistant de l'Hokage s'annonce plus chiant que prévu, en plus Temari n'arrête pas de le soûler, à venir à Konoha comme elle le sent.

« Naruto, je sais que ça gonflant, mais faut que tu arrêtes de te barrer comme ça, c'est ton boulot tu sais...

– Désolé, Shikamaru. C'est juste... Est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer Sasuke en mission, pendant au moins un mois? »

Il observe Naruto, perplexe, et légèrement inquiet. Ce n'est pas souvent que Naruto est si abattu. Mais il ne va pas s'en mêler.

« Ça doit pouvoir se faire. » soupire-t-il.

Naruto lui envoie un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke – PG**

Il en est là. Sakura lui a posé une question, très sérieusement, et il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

Elle a l'air heureuse avec Sasuke, et ils ont compris que c'était mieux ainsi. Sasuke sort avec elle parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être.

Sasuke et Sakura, une fille et un garçon : c'est normal. Sasuke et Naruto, deux mecs : ça ne l'est pas.

Mais lorsque Sakura lui demande, le regard suppliant, s'il est amoureux de Sasuke, il devient muet. Tout ce qu'il peut faire est de fixer les orbes émeraudes de son ex-coéquipière, et ne pas savoir que lui répondre.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-15**

Leur échange passionné lui était monté à la tête, et il n'avait put retenir un faible gémissement. Les mains larges, chaudes et si masculines du brun avaient glissé de ses joues, qu'il avait prises avec force tout en plaquant leur propriétaire contre le mur derrière lui. Elles avaient tracé leur chemin sur sa peau en feu, embrasant chaque millimètre carré, jusqu'à arriver sur ses épaules.

Qu'il avait finalement repoussées.

Ils s'étaient regardés longuement, suite à ça. Perdus, haletants, terrifiés.

C'était leur premier véritable baiser depuis cet accident à l'Académie. Et ils étaient incapables de dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là? Quand est-ce que tout avait basculé? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant?

Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé la réponse. Ils s'étaient séparés, comme si la foudre les avait frappés. Ils s'étaient encore regardés, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte. Et Sasuke était parti, sans se retourner.

C'est après plusieurs semaines à s'éviter l'un et l'autre, à ressentir des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, que l'Uchiha était venu le voir, et lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils oublient ça, que c'était une erreur.

Et la seule chose qu'avait pu faire Naruto, à cet instant, ça avait été de l'embrasser avec toutes ses tripes.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13**  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait malgré sa crétinerie, malgré ses habits oranges, malgré son rire insupportable. Il aurait voulu que le monde soit assez compréhensif pour les accepter.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Le monde était une garce, qui n'aimait pas les originaux. Et qu'un homme en aime un autre, c'était mal.

Naruto allait devenir Hokage. Il fallait qu'il restaure son clan. Leur relation n'était pas normale. Elle devait cesser. Oublier cette histoire était la meilleure chose à faire.

Seulement, malgré ce qu'il avait dit au blond, oublier la personne qu'il aimait ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de ses capacités.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Kiba/une équipe – PG**

« Tes hommes ne t'ont pas trahi. Ils ont juste prit le choix le plus judicieux.

– Judicieux? manqua s'étouffer Kiba. J'appelle pas ça être judicieux, moi! C'est juste honteux! »

Naruto soupira, plaçant sa tête sur ses mains croisées sur son bureau. Comment lui expliquer de façon à ce qu'il comprenne? Son équipe avait été envoyée en mission dans un village du Pays du Riz où ils avaient découvert, à la dernière minute, que les chiens étaient formellement interdits étant donné leur vénération maladive des chats. Ils avaient donc laissé l'Inuzuka sur le pas de la porte.

Eh, la réussite de la mission importe plus que la vie de ses équipiers, après tout!

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Me revoilà, avec une nouvelle compilation de mes contributions à l'arbre à drabble de drakys, sur LJ et DW (liens sur mon profil).

Je n'ai, malgré tout, pas seulement écrit sur Naruto. Vous pouvez aller voir mon autre compilation, sur Détective Conan, et puis aussi tous les drabbles que j'ai écrits sur mon LJ, dont le lien est aussi sur mon profil.

Certains de ces drabbles sont des suites de la première compilation que j'ai faite.

Enfin, je conseille bien évidemment à tout ceux qui aiment écrire de participer, c'est vraiment une expérience sympa, et personnellement, ça me fait du bien entre les chapitres de WAPU ^^

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Shikamaru/référence à Temari – PG**

« Oh non. Pas elle. »

Naruto tourna des yeux ronds vers Shikamaru, oubliant momentanément le parchemin sur lequel il était penché et qui présentait les différents shinobis qui viendraient pour l'examen chuunin.

« Pourquoi?

– Elle est insupportable, en plus elle m'appelle Monsieur le pleurnichard. Et franchement, faudrait songer à renouveler, elle était déjà là aux deux précédents examens...

– Mais, vous n'êtes pas...

– Nan. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, ébahi, et son assistant soupira, les joues légèrement roses.

« Quelle galère... Temari et moi, on est PAS un couple. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/référence à Sakura et Sasuke – PG**

Vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Comment aurait-il pu agir autrement? Il était Hokage, et la présence de Sasuke le déconcentrait. Le seul moyen d'obtenir du temps tranquille et pour réfléchir avait été d'envoyer le ninja en mission, et il l'avait fait.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas si simple, car s'il n'avait plus deux yeux noirs sans cesse sur lui, il en obtenait des verts émeraudes, suppliants et perdus. Sakura cherchait à comprendre, à trouver un sens à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et Naruto ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Leur histoire aurait dû devenir plus simple, mais maintenant tout semblait être plus compliqué.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« Quelle connerie, sérieux! »

Naruto shoota dans un caillou.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?

– Ce qui me prends? explosa le blond. Il y a une _méga connerie_ : toi, Sasuke! T'aurais mieux fait de rester l'ennemi de Konoha, tiens, ça m'aurait provoqué moins de merdes! »

Naruto s'appuya contre un arbre, une main contre son front.

« Fait chier. Sakura sait la vérité sur nous, Sasuke. Tu m'as fait croire qu'avec le temps, j'arriverai à t'oublier, donc ça devrait pas m'importer, mais... »

Il baissa sa main pour cacher ses yeux, reniflant doucement tandis que le brun ne pouvait que rester silencieux.

« ...t'es qu'un putain de menteur. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

Naruto donna un coup de pied dans sa poubelle, espérant ainsi évacuer sa colère. Il fixa les détritus avec hargne, cherchant des yeux une nouvelle chose à cogner.

En réalité, ce qu'il voulait frapper, c'était ce visage de bellâtre. Il voulait le défigurer, que dans les prochaines semaines, lorsque Sasuke marcherait dans la rue, les filles retroussent le nez avec dégoût en le voyant, au lieu de piailler. Il voulait que Sakura n'ait plus envie de l'embrasser à tout bout de champ, en pleine journée, surtout pile sous ses yeux. Il voulait que Sasuke la dégoûte.

Et qu'il vienne trouver réconfort avec la seule personne qui l'a toujours aimé, et pas pour son apparence.

* * *

**Naruto – Shikamaru – PG**

Galère! Sérieusement, c'est lourd. Depuis que l'Uchiha est revenu de sa mission, tout est horriblement gonflant. Si Naruto n'avait pas absolument besoin de moi, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais donné ma démission pour retrouver les missions tranquilles à l'extérieur du village.

Et voilà que le grand Rokudaime de Konoha pique des crises de nerfs intempestives, que Sasuke, quand je lui demande d'en parler à son meilleur ami, boude dans son coin. Et puis, comme pour arranger les choses, Sakura ne veut pas non plus parler à ses anciens coéquipiers...

Vraiment... Vivement qu'ils se sautent dessus, le Sasuke et le Naruto, le village s'en portera mieux, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Cette maison est juste immense! Sérieux, vous étiez combien à y vivre? Quinze? »

Sasuke soupira, envoyant un regard noir à son coéquipier.

« T'étais jamais venu dans le quartier Uchiha, ou quoi?

– Bah, jusqu'ici... non. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel puis les reposa sur son ancienne demeure.

« Tu vas en faire quoi, maintenant que tu es rentré? demanda Naruto.

– Aucune idée. »

Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et dévisagea la baraque, poussant un sifflement d'admiration.

« N'empêche, ça devait pas être de la tarte, à Halloween, pour décorer... Avec un appartement, c'est plus simple, j'ai juste à décorer ma porte... »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata – PG**

Un hurlement strident résonne, et Naruto se hérisse. Il referme rapidement la porte menant aux toilettes, et remarque en grimaçant qu'il a failli entrer dans les toilettes des filles.

« Tu espionnes encore les filles à ton âge, dobe?

– C'était simplement une erreur! siffle le blond à son coéquipier.

– T'as hérité de son maître, après tout, lance-t-il avec désinvolture.

– Oh, ça va hein! Le tien, il crachait bien des serpents!

– En attendant, tu devrais t'assurer que Hinata ne gît pas sur le sol, évanouie. »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent, et il se mit à toquer à la porte, s'excusant rapidement, pendant que Sasuke souriait.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura/Shikamaru/Sasuke – PG – 1/2**

Tous se frappent le front, consternés.

« Non, Naruto, c'est hors de question! tonne Sakura.

– Et pourquoi pas? répond le blond, prenant sa voix d'enfant.

– Il faut que tu saisisses que ta fonction d'Hokage requiert des décisions plus importantes que celle-ci!

– Mais c'est une bonne idée, de faire une jour du ramen!

– Raaah! » grogne-t-elle.

Shikamaru, qui soupire, se tourne vers Sasuke.

« Tu peux pas lui dire quelque chose, toi?

– Comme si, moi, je pouvais raisonner le dobe plus que toi.

– Ben... »

Le brun roule des yeux, et s'approche de l'Hokage.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Shikamaru – PG – 2/2**

Le brun roule des yeux, et s'approche de l'Hokage.

« Usuratonkachi, au lieu de dire des bêtises, bosse.

– C'est pas des bêtises, et ça va être mis en place, très bientôt!

– Et c'est quoi ton idée, créer une journée où on boufferai que des ramens?

– Exactement! »

Sakura observe de loin les deux hommes, levant un sourcil face à certains propos de leur dispute.

« Ouais, Sasuke est vraiment le garde-fou de Naruto. Qui l'eut cru. »

Shikamaru hausse les épaules, tandis que Naruto hurle que de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il dit, Sasuke cherche toujours à lui faire du tort.

« Un vrai couple. » soupire-t-il.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Ailleurs, pas ici! Sasuke, je travaille!

– La bonne blague.

– Sérieusement, Sasuke, attends que j'aie fini de bosser! J-Juste une, ou deux heures, et c'est bon! On se retrouve à Ichiraku, okay?

– Tu m'as dit la même chose hier, je te signale, et tu t'es défilé.

– J-J-J'avais quelque chose de prévu, finalement! » balbutie le blond, rougissant violemment.

Sasuke s'approche de lui, posant une main sur son bureau, et sourit en coin.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi? »

L'Hokage devient pivoine, et il tente vainement de balancer son poing dans la figure de Sasuke.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Shikamaru/référence à Sasuke – PG**

« On préférerait crever. » répond laconiquement Naruto, haussant le menton.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, posant une pile de documents sur le bureau de son Hokage.

« Moi et Sasuke? » il lâcha un rire nerveux. « Et puis quoi encore? C'est un enfoiré, et puis j'aime les femmes. Lui, il aime personne, de toute façon. Ça pourrait pas marcher. Ça reste Sasuke dont on parle.

– Vu la façon dont t'en parles, on dirait pourtant que t'as déjà pensé à cette éventualité. »

Naruto rougit, et détourne furieusement le regard.

« Sasuke et moi, c'est pas possible. Ce connard a mit fin à tout ça, et c'est très bien comme ça. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Shikamaru/référence à Naruto – PG**

« Pas ma faute.

– Hm, répondit Sasuke, envoyant néanmoins un regard noir au stratège. Tu vas me faire croire que ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as insinué que moi et Naruto, on puisse être un couple? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais la vôtre. Vous passez votre temps à vous crêper le chignon, vous vous faites la gueule, et Naruto déprime jusqu'à que vous fassiez la paix.

– Eh bien garde tes suppositions pour toi.

– Écoute... soupira Shikamaru. Si tu veux que les rumeurs s'arrêtent, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec quelqu'un. »

Sasuke étrécit ses yeux, fulminant, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Naruto – Shikamaru/Ino – PG**

« Sois un peu professionnel!

– Je suis parfaitement professionnel, je disais juste la vérité. » marmonna Shikamaru.

Ino lui envoya son poing sur le crâne, une veine pulsant sur son front.

« Je veux bien le croire, mais ce n'est pas la bonne méthode!

– Bah c'est quoi, la tienne? Parce que j'aimerai bien qu'elle arrive vite, ils deviennent lourds, et c'est pas la joie de bosser avec eux. »

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit :

« Il faut les coincer quelque part, pendant une journée, et laisser leur attirance faire le boulot! Et faudra mettre des caméras.

– Euh, Ino, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une stratégie, ça... »


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous! Me revoilà, entre deux chapitres de WAPU, j'ai participé une énième fois à l'arbre à drabble et je compte bien continuer.

Mais j'ai changé ma coutume, Naruto n'est pas le fandom qui m'a le plus inspirée, cette fois-ci. Mine de rien, vous en avez pas mal.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai tenté d'être un peu plus dans le comique quand pour les précédents. Il y a plusieurs histoires qui se suivent, sans que ce soit la même UR, j'ai fait au feeling.

Et j'ai aussi essayé de faire apparaître plus de personnages... parce que sinon, ça tourne en rond.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Content de te revoir. »

Le sourire de Naruto fendit son visage en deux, tandis que ses épaules tremblaient un peu. Ses pieds voulurent avancer instinctivement, probablement pour serrer dans ses bras son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Mais sa raison le forçait à garder ses pieds cloués au sol.

« Ta mission s'est bien passée? articula le blond, retournant à son bureau. T-Tes coéquipiers ont réussi à te supporter une année entière sans te tuer? Il faudra que je leur donne une prime-

– Naruto. » le coupa Sasuke.

Le Rokudaime cilla, et l'Uchiha le dévisagea, un peu hésitant.

« La tenue de Hokage te va bien. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

Les rideaux laissaient uniquement filtrer un rai de lumière, qui venait chatouiller le nez de Naruto. Sasuke restait assis dans l'ombre, comme il l'avait toujours été, toute sa vie. Et il regardait son ancien coéquipier dormir.

C'était étrange comme il avait l'air adulte lorsqu'il dormait. Cet air apaisé qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années semblait totalement hors du personnage.

Il se leva, et s'approcha du lit. Penché vers lui, il laissa s'égarer ses lèvres là où il voulait qu'elles aillent, et murmura ses adieux. Mais quand il fit un pas pour reculer, un main attrapa son poignet.

« Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas partir, Sasuke. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« S-Sous la couette? balbutia Naruto.

– Vérifie sous ta couette, répéta lentement Sasuke.

– Mais pourquoi ma couette!?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? J'ai dit ça comme ça, comme j'aurais pu dire ''vérifie dans la douche''. Tu as pu le foutre n'importe où de toute façon...

– Mais... mais pourquoi mon LIT? » répéta le blond rougissant.

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Quoique que tu veuilles que je te fasses dans ton lit, trouve d'abord ce fichu rapport, que je puisse rentrer chez moi me doucher! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et Sasuke se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. Sa fatigue lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Ou pas.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Plus tard. Ils peuvent bien t'attendre deux minutes, c'est ta soirée... » marmonna Sasuke, s'accrochant aux cheveux blonds sous ses doigts.

Naruto repoussa vainement le brun, lâchant un ricanement :

« T'es complètement bourré...

– Pas du tout, gronda l'Uchiha.

– Siii... parce que dans ton état normal, tu serais pas sur moi comme si t'allait m'embrasser... »

Les bras de Sasuke s'immobilisèrent, et il plongea ses yeux noirs d'encre terriblement sérieux dans les bleus, qui comprenaient lentement ce qu'il se passait.

« Justement... » souffla-t-il, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

« Le monde entier ne peut pas se plier à tous tes caprices.

– Un caprice? Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là. Je te demande juste de te libérer ce soir.

– Je bosse, Sasuke, répondit froidement Naruto.

– Oh, l'Hokage est occupé? Nous sommes en paix, tu n'as pas fait d'heures supplémentaires depuis ta prise de fonction. »

Naruto soupira, et passa une main devant ses yeux, évitant le regard noir.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le maintenant. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et détourna furieusement le regard.

« Tu fuis, Naruto. Et je ne suis pas le plus patient des hommes. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura – PG**

« Tu ressembles tant à ton père! s'exclama Sakura, observant la photo encadrée dans le bureau de l'actuel Rokudaime. C'est vraiment étonnant que personne n'ait fait le rapprochement jusque là...

– Bah, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change? répondit en riant Naruto. Je n'en reste pas moins le même gars! »

Son ancienne coéquipière acquiesça en souriant et ajouta :

« Et comment était ta mère?

– Rousse, colérique, et impulsive. Un peu comme toi- »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva au sol, une montagne de bosses sur le front.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Neuf minutes de retard.

– Oh, c'est bon, Sakura m'a servi ma ponctualité à toutes les sauces aujourd'hui, alors pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou.

– Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes, en même temps. »

Sasuke se reçut un regard noir.

« Comme si c'était ma faute...! Je n'ai pas choisi de renverser mon ramen sur des documents importants! En plus, c'est du gâchis!

– Ce qu'il faut que tu saisisses, c'est que c'est déjà dur pour une personne à QI normal de faire deux choses en même temps, alors pour toi, ça conduit forcément à des catastrophes. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG – 1/2**

« Quoi? »

La question de Sasuke fait sursauter Naruto, qui retourne immédiatement ses yeux vers le rapport qu'il lit. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ses pupilles bleues remontent inéluctablement vers le brun, qui répète :

« Quoi!?

– Rien. »

Et il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu'il recommence son manège.

« QUOI!?

– Mais quoi, ''quoi''? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien!

– Alors arrête ton manège, et finis de lire pour que je puisse partir! Respirer le même air que toi me fait perdre des neurones. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13 – 2/2**

« Des neurones? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement, enfoiré!? explose Naruto.

– Ça veut dire que si tu ne termines pas tout de suite ton cinéma, c'est ta dernière cellule grise que tu vas perdre, après que je t'ait frappé la tête contre le mur!

– TU VEUX TE BATTRE CONNARD? »

Derrière la porte, Shikamaru soupire, une main contre son front. Il pousse finalement le battant, s'apprêtant à annoncer son arrivée, quand il remarque qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes, la bagarre entre le Rokudaime Hokage et le dernier Uchiha est devenue un peu plus... charnelle.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

Il préférait le croire plutôt que de lire le mensonge dans ses yeux. Naruto fit mine de ranger les papiers qui traînaient, pour reprendre contenance après que Sasuke ait affirmé aller bien même si tous ses coéquipiers avaient été tués pendant sa mission, et tourna son regard vers l'Anbu brun qui attendait qu'on le congédie. Il se mordit la lèvre et l'autorisa à partir, mais lui fit signe d'attendre avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Je... Ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un verre, ce soir? Juste... Histoire de parler, comme ça, sans penser aux missions, ni à quoique ce soit... »

Sasuke se raidit, et, après une longue minute, hocha la tête.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/deux genins – PG-13 (langage)**

« Maintenant, ça suffit! s'énerva Sasuke.

– Ne discute pas mes ordres, enfoiré! rugit le Rokudaime. Tu seras à la tête d'une équipe de genins, et puis c'est tout!

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme l'espace vide entre tes deux oreilles a pu échafauder une idée aussi débile!

– ENFOIRÉ! »

Les deux genins au fond du bureau lâchèrent un ricanement, et Naruto hurla :

« Si ça vous fait marrer, je vous refile à Gai, et vous serez pas déçus du voyage! »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Shikamaru/(Sasuke) – PG-13**

« Ton boulot?

– Fini! » s'exclama Naruto avec fierté.

Le brun hocha la tête, impressionné de la rapidité dont avait fait preuve son Hokage.

« Hé beh, ça fait trois soirs de suite. T'as trouvé une nana? »

Le blond lâcha son stylo, et se leva, postillonnant :

« N-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Comme si ce bâtard et moi on sortait ensemble!?

– Je posais juste une question, Naruto. » le calma immédiatement le Nara.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le Rokudaime se rassit, une moue déformant ses lèvres.

« En attendant, à vous voir en tête-à-tête tous les soirs, c'est ce que les gens vont finir par croire. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/une harceleuse – PG**

Sasuke faisait plus peur que lui, oh oui.

Ils sortaient de chez Ichiraku quand Naruto s'était fait accoster par une jeune ninja qui ne cessait de le suivre depuis quelques mois. Au début, ça l'avait flatté, mais elle était rapidement devenue embêtante, surtout quand elle commença à le suivre où qu'il allait.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sasuke, car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il croyait que le brun hausserait les épaules en lui disant de s'en occuper comme un grand.

Mais quand elle commença à s'accrocher au bras du Hokage, un kunai surgit, et vint se placer contre la carotide de la jeune fille.

« Touche-le encore, et je te tue. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura – PG**

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, la précédente ne datant que d'une dizaine de secondes. Un hurlement suivit :

« NARUTO! »

Le blond se hérissa, évitant encore une fois le poing furieux de son amie.

« S-S-Sakura! J-Je peux tout expliquer!

– On verra si t'as encore assez de dents pour le faire! » beugla la jeune fille.

Il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant que la collision entre le poing chargé de chakra et son front ne se fasse.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avouer les tenants de la relation entre lui et Sasuke à son ancienne coéquipière...

* * *

**Naruto – Sakura/Ino – PG-13**

« Pour l'instant, je n'imagine pas. Enfin, j'essaie de ne pas le faire. Mais si tu y tiens, je peux aller immédiatement vomir.

– Mais enfin, Sakura! tonna Ino. Je te dis que je les ai _vus_! J'ai vu Sasuke et Naruto, dans une ruelle, en train de se faire... des choses!

– Eh bien tu t'es trompée.

– Il n'y a pas vingt-cinq mille blonds à Konoha! Et surtout il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui porte le blason Uchiha!

– Tu as rêvé alors! Non mais tu les as bien vus? Sasuke et Naruto? A part des coups de poings, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient échanger.

– Leur salive. » insista-t-elle.

* * *

**Naruto – Sakura/Ino – PG**

« Mon Dieu, murmura Sakura.

– Tu vois que j'avais raison.

– Mais... Mais ce n'est pas possible! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se cacher aux yeux de ses deux ex-coéquipiers qui étaient présentement sur un terrain d'entraînement... à faire autre chose que s'entraîner.

– Je n'en reviens toujours pas, quand même... Le dernier Uchiha, et l'Hokage! A quoi ils pensent? »

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de ne pas croire ce qu'elle vient de lire sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Trois mots, qui avaient allumé une nouvelle lumière dans les yeux bleus.

Et elle eut l'impression qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura – PG**

Il s'étrangla avec son café, qu'il manqua recracher, avant de fixer Sakura avec des yeux de truite.

Et sa bouche entrouverte ne laissa passer aucun son.

« Ne nie pas, bougonna-t-elle. On vous a vus. Et on a rien dit à personne évidemment. Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'avez rien dit. J'ai été surprise, évidemment, mais pour autant-

– T-Tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant? » s'exclama-t-il.

Une de ses commissures se baissa, et elle marmonna :

« … Peu importe ce que je pense. Si vous êtes heureux, alors d'accord. Et comme ça, je peux définitivement tirer un trait sur Sasuke. C'est peut-être mieux. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« Plus rien à craindre! assura Naruto avec un grand sourire. Sakura l'a plutôt bien accepté. Et si elle le fait, alors plus besoin de le faire pour tout le village-

– Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans ta tête, s'appelant le cerveau, qui analyse ce que tu dis? marmonna le brun.

– Quoi, il y a un problème?

– Un majeur : on est des mecs. Et je suis censé procréer des Uchiha pendant que tu fais des petits blonds qui porteront la Volonté du Feu.

– Et alors?

– Pour nous ça n'a pas d'importance, mais ça ne sera sûrement pas l'avis du conseil. »

* * *

Alors, mon drabble préféré, parmi ceux-là... est sûrement l'échange de ''quoi?'' entre Sasuke et Naruto, qui conduit à une bagarre, qui conduit à... /CENSURE/

Et non, je n'écrirais jamais ce que Shikamaru a pu voir. Je ne fais que l'imaginer... (oups, mon nez, je saigne)

Quand à Ino et Sakura, elles peuvent vous paraître un peu homophobes, mais ne leur jetez pas la pierre : elles sont assez choquées, surtout Ino. Et j'imagine bien ce passage se trouver juste après le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, où donc il aurait jeté Ino assez violemment, ce qui pourrait provoquer une petit rancoeur.

Bref, pour ceux qui suivent WAPU, je vous informe que le chapitre 9 est entré en correction chez Yume, et donc qu'il ne devrait plus tarder! Si je me tâte, je dirais qu'il sortira pendant les vacances. Mais à ne pas prendre au mot près.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. j'arrête le SasuNaru. Ca y est, la lumière m'a éclairée, et j'ai compris que le SasuSaku et le NaruHina étaient les plus beaux couples au monde. Lisez ce que j'ai écris sur ces couples, et soyez éclairés par la lumière comme je l'ai été.

* * *

(cela s'appelle du sarcasme, ainsi qu'un gros poisson d'avril en retard ainsi que de mauvais goût. La seule chose que j'ai à dire est qu'il y a un nouveau couple mis en avant dans ces nouveaux drabbles, et qui sont de gros spoilers pour ceux/celles qui ne lisent pas les scans, soit le Madara/Hashirama. Lisez bien les titres. Et n'ayez crainte, la révolution SasuNaru triomphera, Kishi, on t'a à l'oeil. ...et le disclaimer t'appartient. Et HAVE A GOOD READ!)

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRES 618-?**

Une femme.

Madara a bien entendu. Il va avoir une femme, se marier, avoir des enfants.

Il baisse la tête de sorte à ce que sa longue chevelure brune cache totalement son visage, surtout ses yeux, rouges sang, son sharingan tournant à toute vitesse sous sa colère.

« Hahaha! rigole Hashirama. Qui l'eut cru? Je suis un vrai tombeur, pas vrai? »

L'Uchiha garde son regard vers le village à leur pieds, évitant celui de son seul et unique ami. Ses poings se serrent douloureusement.

« Félicitations. »

Et il tourne les talons, n'ayant qu'une envie : mettre le feu au village.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Deux genins/Sakura – PG-13 (langage)**

« Plus jamais je ne ferais de missions avec ce type! Je ne pars pas avec un mec qui est incapable de faire confiance à son coéquipier!

– Quoi, je suis le fautif!? T'as qu'à pas faire de conneries, triple con!

– Comment tu m'as appelé, sac à merde!?

– FERMEZ-LA! »

Les deux genins se figèrent, observant leur Hokage qui fulminait. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur faire la morale, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

« On t'entends à l'autre bout du Pays du Feu, Uzumaki, alors mets-là en sourdine! » hurla Sakura, avant de claquer le battant.

Il y eut un blanc, et les deux jeunes lancèrent à sourire goguenard à leur Hokage.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13**

« Tes caprices sont dans le top niveau des idioties existant sur le monde entier.

– Pas du tout, et ce n'est pas un caprice!

– T'appelles ça comment, alors?

– Une demande!

– Une demande _capricieuse_, rectifia Sasuke, roulant des yeux. Naruto, tu ne peux _pas_ rétrograder Sai au rang de Genin juste parce qu'il te fait sans arrêt des remarques sur son entrejambe!

– _Je_ suis le Hokage, c'est moi qui décide! » tonna le blond, une moue déformant ses traits.

Le brun gronda :

« Et _je _suis là pour empêcher ledit Hokage de gaspiller son temps pour des conneries de première envergure! »

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama- PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 618**

Trop c'est trop. Madara ne se souciait même plus des regards, et de qui pourrait bien murmurer sur son passage; il devait parler à Hashirama. Immédiatement.

« J'exige que tu fasses quelque chose, Hokage! »

Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les prunelles brunes de Hashirama.

« Madara? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

– C'est la troisième fois qu'il y a un cambriolage dans notre quartier, et la police ne fait rien. Et comme par hasard, c'est ton frère qui s'en occupe. »

Hashirama voulut défendre Tobirama, mais il savait que ce serait vain avec Madara. Il réfléchit longuement, et se leva :

« Je vais régler ceci tout de suite. »

* * *

**Naruto – Hashirama/Tobirama – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 618**

« Des habitants de Konoha, c'est ce qu'ils sont! Nous avons formé une alliance. Ils ont les mêmes droits que n'importe quel clan du village!

– Je n'ai jamais fait de différence entre eux. Ce n'est pas parce que je me méfie que je suis sans cœur, répliqua froidement l'albinos.

– Alors pourquoi la police n'agit plus quand il y a des méfaits chez eux? »

Tobirama baissa la tête :

« Les personnes ayant fait ça sont des enfants, mon frère. Avant l'alliance, on leur enseignait qu'il fallait jeter un kunai dès qu'ils voyaient les armoiries Uchiha. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire. »

L'Hokage écarquilla les yeux, serrant poings et mâchoire.

* * *

**Naruto – Hashirama/Madara – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 618**

« Malheureusement, il faut attendre que les choses se tassent, que les gens oublient. Un jour, les Uchiha et les Senju vivront en communauté, je te le promets. »

Madara détourna les yeux en sifflant, détestant la façon dont Hashirama le regardait. Il était si suppliant, si triste... C'est lui qui aurait dû l'être. C'était son clan qui était persécuté.

Et pourtant, il avait envie de le croire. Sa plus grande erreur avait été de ne pas le faire, lors de leur rencontre.

« Ce sera difficile si vous ne nous faites pas confiance. »

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha.

« Moi j'ai confiance en toi. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/des jeunes mariés – PG-13**

« Avant de l'ouvrir, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire. C'est comme ça que ça marche, chez les gens qui n'ont pas le QI d'un concombre de mer. »

Naruto lança quelques 'gnagnagna' à Sasuke et s'approcha des jeunes mariés. Il leur fit ses félicitations, et jeta un coup d'œil à la robe de la mariée, avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh, je vois qu'un bébé est déjà en route? »

La jeune femme cilla, avant de froncer les sourcils, rouge de colère. Naruto tenta vainement de se rattraper, bafouillant à toute vitesse, tandis que derrière, Sasuke abattait une main sur son front.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 618**

Espérant qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué, Madara se glissa dans le bureau du Hokage. Il était vide, Hashirama était parti déjeuner. Il s'approcha du bureau, de la chaise où était assis à longueur de journée l'Hokage. Là où se trouvait sa place. Pas la sienne.

Par la fenêtre, il observa le visage de son seul ami, gravé dans la pierre, et se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

Mais il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit son bandeau frontal. Il le posa sur les documents laissés en vrac. Et barra le symbole de la feuille d'un coup de kunai.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG-13 – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 618 (si on peut dire...)**

Madara se contenta de grogner. Cet imbécile lui montait vraiment à la tête. Ainsi, en plein meeting, il prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes, pour oublier deux secondes son idiot d'ami, le crétin avec qui il avait fondé Konoha.

Malheureusement, celui-ci le suivit, disant avoir aussi envie de pisser. Et ils se retrouvèrent sur des urinoirs côte à côte, un lourd silence entre eux. Jusqu'à que Hashirama explose de rire.

« Tu n'y arrives toujours pas! Mon pauvre Madara, t'es vraiment un cas!

– La ferme! » siffla l'Uchiha, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses joues rouges, tandis que son incapacité d'uriner à côté de quelqu'un faisait pleurer de rire l'Hokage.

* * *

**Naruto – Team 7 – PG**

« Une dernière fois!

– T'as déjà dit ça la fois précédente! »

Naruto fit la moue à Sakura, puis se tourna vers Sasuke, mais compris par le regard de celui-ci que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Ils sortaient techniquement ensembles, mais jamais le brun ne ferait ça. A part si... Il eut soudainement une merveilleuse idée.

« Okay, dans ce cas, je vais demander à Hinata. Et peut-être même que je pourrais aller les manger chez elle, ce sera sympa... »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la poigne de l'Uchiha le retint brusquement, pendant que Sakura cillait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Un sourire victorieux étira les cicatrices de ses joues.

* * *

**Naruto – Shikamaru/Ino – PG-13**

« N'importe quoi! Bien sûr que non, Temari n'est pas lesbienne! »

Shikamaru plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

« J'sais pas, j'm'en fous. C'est juste qu'elle a pas l'air intéressée par les mecs, vu comment elle les traite. »

Ino hurla intérieurement. _Bien sûr que oui, elle ne court pas après LES mecs, c'est après TOI qu'elle court! Mais t'es trop con pour le voir!_

« Demande-lui, tu verras!

– Oh, nan, trop chiant. Et puis, elle peut pas me sacquer, je suis pas suicidaire. Et comme si elle me parlerait de ça.

– Nara, t'as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux! »

* * *

**Naruto – Madara – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 601**

« Et Shodaime est mort. Il a passé le titre de Hokage à son frère. »

Madara resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le Zetsu qui lui avait fait son rapport sur le monde extérieur attendit que son créateur réponde, en vain.

Hashirama était mort. Il s'était battu jusqu'à que la fatigue le fasse s'évanouir, pour protéger son village, aussi bien les Senju que les Uchiha.

Il serra les poings en pensant à son clan qu'il avait abandonné et qui souffrirait de la politique de Tobirama. Mais peu importait. Il utiliserait l'Oeil de la Lune et créerait ce monde dont lui et Hashirama rêvaient. Et enfin, ils seraient ensemble.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Kiba(Sasuke) – PG-13**

« Génie mes fesses, ouais... En attendant, Monsieur le génie, il a fait pleurer Sakura en la rembarrant encore une fois! Alors peut-être qu'il est intelligent, mais niveau social, y'a encore du boulot... marmonna Naruto, le nez plongé dans son verre de saké.

– Il n'y a pas que Sakura qu'il fait pleurer, en plus, répondit Kiba. Faudrait sérieusement qu'il se case, au moins les filles nous verraient enfin, et plus ce trou du cul. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

« Mouais. Faudrait plutôt qu'on essaie de lui trouver quelqu'un, sinon c'est pas près d'arriver. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

L'Uchiha soupira de dépit. Qu'est-ce que Naruto lui sortait encore comme bêtises?

« Je suis pas comme toi, mon activité préférée n'est pas de mater.

– Et alors, doit bien y en avoir une qui te plaît, non?

– Ce que ton cerveau d'asticot ne comprends pas, c'est que même si c'était le cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je t'en parle. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ayant très envie de répliquer à l'insulte de Sasuke, mais ce serait marcher dans son jeu. C'était toujours comme ça que le brun évitait les conversations.

« Je finirai bien par trouver, tu verras! »

Sasuke roula des yeux. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient longues.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Besoin d'aide? » demanda Naruto, ne cachant même pas son sourire moqueur.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard, avant de gronder :

« Comme si tu pouvais te débrouiller mieux que moi, crétin.

– En tout cas, peut-être que j'aurais l'air moins ridicule. »

Le brun sembla hésiter, mais finit par lui tendre le nourrisson hurlant. Une fois qu'il fut dans les bras de l'Hokage, l'enfant se calma immédiatement, et Naruto lança un regard goguenard à son ami :

« Il t'aime pas on dirait. »

Sasuke étrécit les yeux, et marmonna, mettant les mains dans ses poches :

« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de garder le gamin de Kurenai. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sakura (Sasuke/Naruto) – PG-13**

« Plus que deux! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule qui s'était formée autour des deux ninjas qui descendaient des shots de tequila à une vitesse terrifiante.

Sakura soupira, plaquant sa main sur ses yeux. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas changé depuis leurs douze ans, il y avait toujours un bon prétexte pour se défier et entretenir leur rivalité. C'était amusant au début, mais à bientôt vingt ans, en sachant que l'un des deux était Hokage, elle aurait espéré autre chose que ces jeux d'alcool puérils. On aurait vraiment dit des ados qui cherchaient à savoir ''qui a la plus grosse''.

Elle priait pour qu'ils ne soient jamais allés vérifier qui ''gagnait'' sur ce terrain-là.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG-13**

« Festoyons à la gloire du village et à la paix que nous avons construite! fit Hashirama, levant haut sa coupe. SANTÉ! »

Aussitôt dit, le Senju descendit son verre, sous l'œil torve de Madara.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici, tu te crois dans une réception?

– Il faut bien que je m'entraîne! Bientôt, on fera de grandes soirées avec tous les habitants! On boira à s'en faire vomir toute la nuit!

– Si toutes tes soirées sont comme ça, les gens finiront par fuir plutôt que de vouloir venir ici. »

Madara avait à peine parlé que Hashirama était déjà parti dans une de ses déprimes chroniques.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

Ses bras étaient larges et accueillants, tandis qu'il reposait en leur sein. Ainsi, il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait aimé. La chaleur de l'autre corps le réchauffait, et l'odeur accaparait tous ses sens.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la veste orange de Naruto, qui avait posé une main sur son crâne, et qui ne disait rien, pour une fois. Sasuke posa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, et un soupir passa ses lèvres. Il sourit, heureux.

Mais son réveil sonna. Et l'instant de bonheur que Sasuke avait cru attraper s'échappa.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« Ouais, mais non! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puisque je suis Hokage, si je dis non, c'est non.

– Et la maturité dans ton cerveau, elle roupille? pesta Sasuke. Et puis je vois pas en quoi ta place de Hokage change les choses. C'est pas à toi de décider.

– Je suis le chef du village!

– Et c'est ma vie, pas la tienne! »

Naruto se leva, excédé :

« Tu n'épouseras pas la première venue afin de reconstruire ton clan. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aimes toi, pas ton cul.

– Trouves-la alors. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, et sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

Il lui lança un regard larmoyant, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine.

« Quoi? grogna Sasuke.

– J'peux dormir avec toi?

– Nan.

– Alleeeez, Sasuke, arrête de bouder!

– Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes.

– C'était un accident! Je suis pas suicidaire au point de faire exprès d'oublier d'arroser les tomates!

– Et ce n'était pas un accident si tu finis dans le salon à te les geler. »

Naruto fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

« ...te'plaît?

– Tu dors sur le canapé jusqu'à que les plants aient repoussé. »

Et avec ceci, il lui ferma la porte au nez.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« Confiance, ait confiance, Sasuke...

– Avec toi, c'est difficile.

– Allez, mon cœur, ça va bien se passer...

– Appelle-moi encore une fois par un nom mielleux et je te vomis dessus. »

Naruto roula des yeux, tendant à Sasuke sa soi-disante recette miracle contre les gueules de bois, qui consistait en une bouillie d'ingrédients normalement incompatibles. Sasuke fit la grimace, mais avala tout cul sec.

« C'est immonde.

– Ta gerbe au fond des toilettes aussi, mais je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13**

« Plus jamais. »

Sasuke attrapa le poignet de Naruto et le retourna brusquement, ses pupilles fusant dans celles de son coéquipier.

« Tu voulais absolument savoir qui me plaisait à Konoha. T'as ta réponse.

– Mais fais chier, Sasuke, arrête avec tes conneries! Je suis pas une fille!

– J'en suis pas à ton niveau de débilité, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Naruto se raidit, puis repoussa l'Uchiha qui le fixa, sombre.

« S-Sasuke, sérieux, tu peux pas faire ça. Je suis un mec, et t'es mon meilleur pote. C-C'est rien qu'une passade de toute façon, hein? »

Les yeux noirs se plissèrent.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con. »

Et Sasuke partit sans se retourner.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG**

Sans hésiter, Naruto toqua à la porte de Sasuke. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort sous l'anxiété, mais il ne craignait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Il fallait mettre les choses au point.

La tête de Sasuke apparut dans l'entrebâillement, ses pupilles sombres horriblement froides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

La gorge du blond se serra, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Mais il ne devait pas flancher.

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'on doit parler. Alors laisse-moi entrer. »

Méfiant, Sasuke déglutit, mais finit par s'écarter.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13 – 1/2**

Détourné, Sasuke se tut une fois qu'il eut fini, laissant le silence s'installer entre les deux ninjas.

« S-Sasuke... tenta Naruto. J-Je...

– Ne me sors pas de conneries du genre ''je suis désolé'', sinon je te démonte.

– J'allais pas dire ça!

– Gueule pas.

– Tu veux que je réagisse comment!? cria Naruto, se levant. Tu me déballes tout à coup que ça fait des années que t'es amoureux de moi et que pendant tout ce temps je voyais rien! »

L'Uchiha soupira :

« T'inquiètes pas, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit réciproque, de toute façon. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, tu peux tout oublier. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13 – 2/2**

« Oublier!? manqua s'étouffer Naruto. Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie ça!? Et je ne veux pas oublier, Sasuke, je veux qu'on règle cette histoire!

– Mais il n'y a rien à régler! tonna Sasuke, se tournant enfin vers lui. Je t'aime, et toi pas; il n'y a rien de plus à dire!

– Bien sûr que si, je t'aime, mais en tant qu'ami! C'est ça que tu ne veux pas comprendre! Je ne veux pas que cette histoire nous sépare!

– Alors oublie. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils :

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu feras? Tu garderas ça au fond de toi, en silence? Pas question d'être à l'origine de tes souffrances. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

C'était plutôt bien. Voilà ce qui se répétait dans son crâne, inlassablement. Quand Sasuke l'avait embrassé, il l'avait repoussé parce qu'il avait été totalement pris par surprise, et c'est cette stupeur qui l'avait empêché, jusque là, de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, il avait aimé embrasser son meilleur ami.

La pensée était bizarre, mais réelle, et Naruto n'était pas le genre de type à se mentir à lui-même. Embrasser Sasuke avait été agréable. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière, mais il trouvait que le brun n'était pas si mauvais.

Et il se demandait, parfois, que ce soit à son bureau ou dans son lit, ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

**Naruto – Shikamaru/Naruto – PG**

« Trouve la solution par toi-même. T'es Hokage, tu devrais pouvoir gérer tes relations amoureuses comme un grand, répliqua le Nara, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Tu ne comprends pas, Shikamaru, geignit Naruto. C'est une situation compliquée! J'ai besoin d'aide!

– J'ai une tête de conseiller conjugal?

– S'il te plaît. »

Le Nara réfléchit quelques secondes, hésitant. Soit il faisait sa sieste, soit il aidait son ami. Il soupira :

« Bon, vas-y, raconte-moi tout. Et va à l'essentiel, je t'en supplie. »

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois! Je vous invite à aller voir mes autres contributions sur les autres fandoms qui vous intéressent. Et il y a aussi d'autres fandoms qui ne possèdent pas assez de drabbles pour être postés sur ffnet qui sont sur mon LJ.

Mon drabble préféré de cette série, il y en a deux en fait. Le premier est celui où Madara dit adieu à Konoha en déposant son bandeau frontal. Et le deuxième, c'est celui où il est incapable de pisser à côté de lui et que Hashirama pleure de rire XD

A la prochaine fois!


	5. Chapter 5

Petite information parce qu'on m'a quelques fois fait la remarque : oui, il doit rester des fautes de syntaxe/répétitions/coquilles. Seulement, même si je les remarque, je ne les corrigerai pas, parce que le principe même de l'arbre est d'écrire quelque chose rapidement, et les fautes font presque partie du principe. C'est la spontanéité qui prime. Donc inutile de m'envoyer de review pour me les indiquer, même si c'est très gentil, parce que je ne les corrigerai pas ^^

Comme la dernière fois, présence de SPOILERS pour les drabbles avec la mention pré-nommée. Ce sont ceux en Madara/Hashirama, de toute façon. Et encore, ça dépend, car même si on a eu des précisions et de nouvelles infos, la plupart des gens savent à quoi se tenait leur relation.

Info pour les lecteurs de WAPU : l'interlude 2 devrait sortir d'ici peu. Elle est terminée, il faut juste que je la relise et la fasse passer en bêta/primo-lecture. Il suffit que je trouve du temps pour le faire et ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours. Donc surveillez mon profil lors des prochains dimanches.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG – SPOILERS CHAP 618**

Les tuer. Tous.

Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Madara est le shinobi le plus puissant du monde, et il le sait, alors des erreurs, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'en fait plus.

Et maintenant qu'il sait que Hashirama arrive sur le champ de bataille, son ennui disparaît. Il est prêt à utiliser toute sa force pour que ces déchets disparaissent de sa vue. Ils lui feraient perdre du temps. Ils poseraient des questions stupides, à se demander comment le premier Hokage avait-il pu être ramené à la vie. Et Madara ne veut pas perdre une seconde.

Cela fait plus d'un siècle qu'il attend ce moment. Et il ne compte pas le rater.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG**

« Épouse-moi. »

Hashirama cille, se demandant s'il a bien entendu. Et le regard de l'Uchiha ne flanche pas. Il reste profondément ancré dans le sien, sincère, déterminé.

« Je te connais, Hashirama. Pas elle. Si tu dois forcément te marier, alors fais-le avec moi. Mais pas avec une étrangère qui nous séparera. »

Soudain, l'Hokage se réveille. Il halète, tandis que ce rêve qui se rapproche du cauchemar ne disparaît pas de ses pensées. Il tourne la tête et voit le dos nu de son meilleur ami, couché à ses côtés, éclairé par la lune.

Et il se rend soudainement compte que non, Madara ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre sa future union.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara – PG**

Leur surprise sera à la taille de leur aveuglement, c'est ce que se répète Madara tandis qu'il passe les portes de Konoha, sans se retourner. Il sait qu'il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le village ne s'effondre, que les Uchiha finissent par n'être que les subordonnés des Senju, et qu'une révolte éclate. Il a bien essayé de les prévenir, mais personne ne l'a écouté. Eh bien tant pis pour eux. Ils ont beau être de la même famille, cela ne signifie pas que Madara tient à eux.

Le clan Uchiha aura l'air bien bête et faible quand il sera exterminé, et tout le monde devra reconnaître que c'était lui avait raison.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13**

Il évitait de parler, sinon il savait qu'il se ferait rembarrer. Mine de rien, ça démangeait Naruto, mais vu le regard que lui avait jeté Sasuke quand ils avaient reprit le chemin vers Konoha, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux se taire.

Sasuke était très fatigué, ces derniers temps. Naruto l'avait entendu, pendant la nuit, lâcher des gémissements dans son sommeil. S'ils n'avaient pas été soufflés par un Uchiha, le blond aurait juré que c'était des geignement de plaisir.

Le brun faisait forcément des cauchemars, pas des rêves érotiques. Sasuke le détestait, alors pour lâcher son prénom en dormant, il ne pouvait faire qu'un très mauvais rêve!

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« Ou bien je te jette dans la rivière, ou bien je te balance de la montagne!

– T'aimerais, enfoiré, mais t'en seras pas capable parce que je t'aurais buté avant!

– Mais ferme-là, Naruto, et laisse-moi, j'en ai marre de ta tronche!

– Aucun souci, je me barre quand tu veux! »

Naruto claqua la porte de sortie du bâtiment des Jounins, les poings serrés. Il en avait marre! Depuis deux semaines, Sasuke lui faisait la gueule, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi! Et le brun continuait d'avoir des cernes! Quinze jours qu'ils étaient incapables de se voir sans se battre, ça devenait franchement épuisant.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura (Sasuke) – PG**

« Eux, je m'en fous. Celui qui m'énerve c'est Sasuke!

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? » soupira Sakura.

Naruto fit la moue.

« ...il est bizarre, en ce moment. Et quand je lui demande ce qu'il a, on s'engueule.

– En même temps, à lui demander en pleine mission, il fallait t'y attendre. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''bizarre''? »

Le blond étrécit ses yeux.

« Il m'évite, il me parle plus, il dort pas, et... » il rougit, mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

Sakura resta silencieuse. Elle espérait que Sasuke cesse de renier ses sentiments naissants rapidement, histoire que ces violentes altercations s'arrêtent le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Naruto – Sakura/Ino (Sasuke/Naruto) – PG**

« Ça devient intéressant... murmura Ino, haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, ses yeux suivant un Sasuke cramoisi qui passait devant son magasin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » demanda Sakura qui était venue tenir compagnie à son amie pendant qu'elle travaillait.

La blonde sourit.

« Sasuke craque sur Naruto, et il refuse de se l'avouer, c'est ça...?

– Oui, et pour pallier à ça, ils se battent. » Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi?

– Regarde. »

La rosée retourna la tête vers la rue, et vit un Naruto essoufflé suivre le même chemin que son meilleur ami, les joues tout aussi rouges. Et ce n'était pas à cause de sa course.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto (Shikamaru/Kiba) – PG**

Shikamaru ne put finir sa phrase, un cri venant du bout de la rue l'interrompant, et il vit passer une fusée blonde, débraillée, et haletante. A l'opposé, Sasuke se figea, restant dos à Naruto qui arrivait et le plaqua au sol.

Kiba aussi se retourna, cherchant à voir ce que fixait Shikamaru, et put admirer le dernier Uchiha en train d'engueuler son coéquipier, avant de se faire interrompre par ledit blond qui sauta sur ses lèvres.

Et Shikamaru et Kiba sourirent, avant de retourner à leur conversation, tandis que comme eux, la rue reprenait vie, laissant les deux hommes assis par terre s'embrasser à en perdre haleine

* * *

**Naruto – Sakura/Sai (Naruto/Sasuke) – PG**

« Toi, tu le savais? » murmura Sakura, ses yeux humides.

Sai ouvrit la bouche, hésita un peu, puis répondit :

« Tu sais, Naruto était vraiment amoureux de toi.

– Je sais.

– Lui dire que tu l'aimais était idiot.

– Je sais...

– Et, en quelque sorte, à ce moment-là, il avait déjà choisi Sasuke plutôt que toi-

– JE SAIS! »

Et elle éclata en larmes, et le brun ne sut quoi faire.

« Je n'ai pas encore lu ''comment réconforter ses amis''...

– Stop. »

La kunoichi prit sa main, tremblante, tentant d'oublier ses deux coéquipiers, et leur rapprochement depuis le retour de l'Uchiha à Konoha.

« Juste... Tais-toi. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sai (Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto) – PG**

Il a un peu honte... Oui, Sai, l'handicapé des sentiments de Konoha, a honte.

Pas qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit. En fait, c'est plutôt pour n'avoir _rien_ fait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lire plus de livres, mais Naruto passe son temps à dire que ça le rend moins humain. Que c'est compliqué.

Néanmoins, pour pallier à sa culpabilité, il a découvert quelque chose, dont il se resservira. Cette chose l'a poussé à dire à Sasuke où se trouvait les magazines pornos de Naruto. Depuis, les deux passent leur temps à s'engueuler.

Il croit que ça s'appelle la vengeance. Et avoir permis à Sakura de retrouver le sourire rend cette activité plutôt satisfaisante.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama (Mito) – PG-13**

La nuit de noce avait été un désastre. Leur mariage avait été consumé, mais l'envie n'avait pas été là. Et pourtant, Mito était belle, n'avait rien à envier aux autres femmes. Hashirama n'avait pas de doute sur sa sexualité, il aimait les femmes.

Seulement voilà, le genre n'avait pas d'importance avec Madara. L'Hokage l'aimait, comme un ami, comme un frère, comme un amant, comme un âme sœur. Et son visage fermé pendant la cérémonie l'avait poursuivi jusque dans sa chambre. Même en si bonne compagnie, son cœur était resté serré à la pensée que quelques jours plus tôt, c'était le brun qui s'était trouvé avec lui, en sueur, au milieu de ses draps.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

La chambre était vide? se demanda Sasuke en se réveillant.

Il avait un terrible mal de crâne. Une sacrée gueule de bois, ouais. Et il se doutait, par sa nudité, qu'il avait passé la nuit précédente avec quelqu'un, qu'il avait ramené chez lui.

Cillant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et sourcilla en entendant la douche couler. Sa conquête de la nuit s'y trouvait donc. Le brun se leva, prêt à aller la rejoindre sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, il se figea. Son corps entier se bloqua, ses yeux grand ouverts.

Il se serait attendu à tout, sauf trouver Naruto dans sa salle de bain.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il devait très très rapidement partir, sinon Sasuke allait finir par sortir de sa transe, et ça allait mal finir. Pour le moment, l'Uchiha était bloqué, c'était le timing parfait.

Ainsi, Naruto se sécha rapidement, mit son t-shirt, son boxer, son pantalon, et sortit sans adresser un regard au brun.

Mais à peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa capuche.

« Qu'est-ce... que tu fous là? » siffla Sasuke.

Le blond sentit son sang se glacer, et un sourire crispé prit place sur son visage, tandis qu'il se retournait lentement.

« B-Bonjour, Sasuke-kun...

– Soit tu m'expliques, soit je te tue immédiatement. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-13**

« Ta langue dans ma bouche, c'était ma faute, peut-être?

– Oh, joue pas à ça, Naruto, gronda Sasuke, définitivement en colère.

– Mais je joue pas, connard! C'est ce que t'as fait, c'est tout! Et t'as fait un paquet de choses hier soir, c'est pas de m'avoir embrassé dont tu devrais avoir le plus honte!

– Arrête d'en parler, tu me donnes envie de vomir. »

Les poings serrés, Naruto attrapa les cheveux bruns, rapprochant leurs visages.

« Et j'en ai rien à foutre. T'as fait des conneries, t'assumes. Parce que tu m'as aussi dit beaucoup de choses, et je compte pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

Il le faisait exprès, ou quoi...?

Sasuke avait l'impression que peu importe où il allait, il voyait Naruto. Cette histoire de coucherie avait été l'histoire d'une soirée, et n'avait aucune signification. Mais le blond n'était pas de son avis.

Cinq fois déjà depuis une semaine, il avait surpris un regard sur lui, portant des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Et plus le temps passait, plus grande était sa frustration, surtout lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit et qu'il revoyait ces yeux bleus profonds, essayant de lui dire quelque chose qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG – 1/3**

Enfin, ils se retrouvaient seuls. C'était presque inespéré, tant Sasuke avait eu l'air de faire des efforts pour l'éviter pendant une semaine.

Naruto leva ses yeux, sérieux, vers le brun qui restait inexpressif. Ils étaient dans la salle de repos des Jounins, vide à cette heure.

« Faut qu'on cause, Sasuke.

– J'ai rien à te dire. »

Plissant les yeux, Naruto inspira :

« Okay. J'accepte qu'on oublie toute cette histoire. » il fit un pas vers le brun, qui ne bougea pas. « A une condition. »

Sasuke étrécit très légèrement ses yeux, et Naruto lâcha la bombe :

« Dis-moi si tu pensais ce que tu as dit ce soir-là. »

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13 – 2/3**

« Ce soir-là? répéta Sasuke, incrédule.

– Oui.

– Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit quoique ce soit. »

Ce fut comme une avalanche en Naruto. De la colère, et aussi une pointe de tristesse. Mais l'amertume l'emporta.

« Dans ce cas, tu veux que je répète? Parce que moi je m'en souviens. »

Sasuke le défia du regard, et Naruto ne flancha pas.

« Tu m'as dit que je t'excitais.

– Comme à toutes mes conquêtes.

– Que c'était la meilleure de toutes tes nuits.

– Pour te flatter.

– Avant, pendant, et après, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Et Sasuke ne put rien répondre à ceci.

* * *

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13 – 3/3**

« Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, alors ça signifie que tu le pensais, marmonna Naruto.

– Non.

– Alors quoi, c'est quelque chose que tu dis à n'importe qui? »

Sasuke resta silencieux, mais Naruto connaissait la réponse. Ses poings serrés, et le cœur battant, il attrapa le devant de l'uniforme du brun et l'attira à ses lèvres. Le baiser fut rapide, chaste, mais pas dénué de sentiments. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, se regardant d'un air hagard, avant de refondre immédiatement l'un vers l'autre, pour ne plus se séparer.

* * *

Mon drabble préféré de cette fournée...? Hum... Celui avec Sai qui découvre la vengeance. Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire, et là, ce semblant de SaiSaku dans une UR me plaît bien (même si je ne risque pas de consacrer de fic avec lui comme couple principal).


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec l'arbre à drabble! Bon, pour cette fois-ci, très peu de SasuNaru, priorité au MadaHashi, qui est mon nouvel OTP... et vu les derniers chapitres sortis, qui rendent la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto plus méfiante que romantique, je me suis rabattu sur ces beaux gosses de Madara et Hashirama.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto.

Have a good read!

* * *

**Naruto – Team 7 – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 631**

« Ton père? » s'exclama Sakura, tandis qu'ils couraient vers Juubi.

Le blond passa une main derrière son crâne, ricanant.

« Oui, je pensais te l'avoir dit...

– Non, je ne savais pas! Tout de même, le Yondaime? Je n'y aurais jamais cru! »

Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le Juubi, son Sharingan tournant dans ses yeux. La seule femme de l'équipe 7 s'étonnait du silence. Pourquoi Naruto ne le regardait même pas? Il avait attendu le retour de Sasuke si longtemps!

Et alors, elle vit le blond jeter un coup d'œil au brun. Il n'y avait qu'une chose. De la méfiance.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG – SPOILERS CHAPITRE 631**

Sans intervenir, Madara observe d'un œil paresseux la bataille. Il voit rapidement un garçon portant les armoiries Uchiha enclencher un Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel, ainsi que le porteur de _son _Kyuubi, mais laisse couler. Il s'en fiche. La seule chose qu'il veut, qu'il attend, est plus loin.

C'est Obito qui se charge de créer un nouveau monde à sa place. Lui, il s'occupe de Hashirama. Les autres ne sont que des déchets qui ne valent pas la peine d'être ne serait-ce qu'envisagés.

Alors il reste assis, il attend. Et un léger sourire heureux étire ses lèvres.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG**

« Je ne suis plus à toi. Je suis libre.

– Je n'ai jamais cherché à te posséder, tu le sais bien...

– Mais tu l'as fait, même si tu ne le souhaitais pas. »

Hashirama serra les poings, la tête baissée. Il avait honte. Honte de s'être marié, honte d'abandonner Madara, honte de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Il était l'homme le plus puissant du monde, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer l'homme qu'il aimait. Et qu'il devait abandonner.

« On restera amis... tenta-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas un ami que je veux. »

Et Madara s'en alla.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG**

« Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-il, tentant de refermer la porte.

– Non, Madara, on doit parler! cria l'Hokage, retenant le battant.

– Et de quoi? »

La voix profonde du brun se répercuta contre les murs du couloir, cependant Hashirama ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

« Tu fuis. »

Soudain, l'Uchiha cessa de tirer. Ses yeux étaient devenus glaciaux.

« Les Uchiha ne fuient pas.

– Alors parle-moi. »

Il vit clairement Madara déglutir, ainsi que l'envie d'abandonner au fond de son regard. Mais ses poings se serrèrent.

« Les Uchiha m'ont renié. J'imagine que je n'en suis plus vraiment un depuis que je te connais, finalement. »

Et la porte se referma.

* * *

**Naruto – Mito/Hashirama (Madara) – PG**

Son mari était un homme aimant, le plus gentil qu'elle ait pu croiser de toute sa vie. Et, même si leur mariage avait été arrangé, Mito sentait bien qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de Hashirama.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ceci était réciproque. Le Senju la traitait comme une reine, ne manquait pas d'attention envers elle, et ses sourires étaient sincères. Alors même si la tendresse n'était pas l'amour, elle ne perdait pas espoir.

Jusqu'au jour où elle le vit rentrer, blessé, et silencieux. Et qu'il lui dit qu'il avait tué Madara Uchiha.

A cet instant, elle sut que le cœur de Hashirama resterait brisé à jamais.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG**

Il est seul, maintenant, et c'est seul qu'on atteint des sommets.

Madara n'a besoin de personne. Ni de Konoha, ni du clan Uchiha. Les deux l'ont renié, insulté, détesté, qui plus est, il n'a pas besoin de ces ninjas jaloux de sa puissance. Il est l'homme le plus terrifiant du monde, son nom est sur toutes les lèvres, car c'est ainsi que ça doit être.

Il ne continue pas de se battre avec Hashirama car celui-ci lui manque. Il ne rêve pas des nuits qu'ils ont pu passer ensembles, avant qu'il ne parte.

Madara est seul. Et sa solitude ne fait qu'accroître sa haine envers ce monde qui lui a arraché tout ce qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

La salive du blond coule sur son épaule. Et, si le brun aime Naruto envers et contre tout, il y a tout de même des limites. Alors il repousse violemment son ami, qui se cogne contre la tête du lit.

« Mais ça va pas, Sasuke!?

– Tu baves.

– ...hein? » l'Uzumaki passe un bras sur son menton, se rendant compte qu'il a raison. « C'est pas une raison pour me réveiller comme ça! Je dormais bien!

– Moi aussi, jusqu'à que tu décides de me baver dessus.

– J'y peux rien! Et si tu veux pas que ça arrive, t'as qu'à pas dormir avec moi! »

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Zetsu (Hashirama) – PG – SPOILERS 602**

Oui, Zetsu allait mourir, s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement ses plaisanteries stupides.

« Tout le continent en parle, c'est la folie dehors! C'est vraiment incroya- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Madara l'ayant attrapé à la gorge, oubliant ce que son enfermement dans cette grotte provoquait sur son corps. Son Sharingan apparut, terriblement menaçant.

« Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire. »

L'homme plante se raidit, mais s'exécuta :

« H-Hashirama Senju est mort sur le champ de bataille, Madara-sama... »

Oui. C'était forcément une blague.

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG**

Pas lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Hashirama ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne dépassait pas la cinquantaine. Il avait encore une belle vie devant lui. Et il n'y avait personne étant capable de le tuer. Il était l'homme le plus puissant du monde, bon sang!

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Madara se retrouva au sol, son poing serré au niveau de son cœur. Tous ses plans disparaissaient, toute sa haine aussi. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage de son seul ami, qu'il avait respecté, avec qui il avait grandi... qu'il avait aimé.

Et qui était mort.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, et dernière fois de sa vie; Madara pleura.

* * *

**Naruto – Hashirama/Tobirama (Madara) – PG**

L'urgence le fait courir à travers le village, et enfin, il arrive chez son frère. Tobirama entre sans frapper, et voit Mito assise sur une chaise, qui lui désigne la chambre à coucher.

Il ouvre la porte. La lumière est éteinte. Des parchemins jonchent le sol, accompagnés d'habits tâchés de sang, arrachés et jetés par terre. Et, contre le mur, la tête dans ses genoux, se trouve Hashirama, silencieux.

« J'ai tué Madara Uchiha. » dit brusquement le brun, d'un ton grave.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent.

« J'ai tué Madara... »

Sa voix tremblote, ses épaules aussi.

« Il... est mort... »

Et il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il éclate en sanglots.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG-15**

Il refusait de voir ça. Sinon, ça le hanterait à vie.

« Alors, dobe, t'es mort debout? »

Sasuke se retourna, l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et toute sa... marchandise à l'air. Naruto déglutit, avant de se détourner brusquement, priant pour que l'autre ne voie pas ses joues rouges.

« M-Mais t'as aucune pudeur ou quoi?

– C'est toi qui dit ça? s'étonna Sasuke.

– C'était quand j'avais treize ans!

– Eh bien je m'en fiche. Si ça te gêne, t'as qu'à te nettoyer plus loin. »

Les poings serrés, le blond s'éloigna, en essayant de cacher la bosse de son pantalon.

* * *

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/Shikamaru – PG-13**

« Ça va passer vite, t'inquiète pas-

– C'est toi qui dit ça. Soit sûr que dès qu'il n'y aura plus une horde d'Anbu cachés pour te protéger, tu vas la sentir passer. »

Furieux, Sasuke sortit du bureau de l'Hokage en claquant la porte. Shikamaru, qui avait assisté à la scène, haussa un sourcil :

« Tu cherches la merde.

– Quoi! J'ai rien fait! s'écria Naruto.

– Dire sans préambule à ton petit ami qu'il va passer les deux prochaines semaines en mission avec Sakura et Ino, et que pendant ce temps tu seras à Suna avec le Kazekage; normal qu'il ait envie de t'arracher la tête. »

* * *

**Naruto – Madara/Hashirama – PG**

Quand il laissait court à ses sentiments, ils emportaient tout sur leur passage. Madara le savait, il n'avait jamais été très doué quand il s'agissait de ressentir quelque chose. Les exprimer à voix haute, c'était encore plus compliqué.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à s'avouer ses sentiments pour Hashirama. Il avait senti qu'ils étaient là, et les avait acceptés. Mais quand l'Hokage lui avait avoué ressentir lui aussi quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Sans parler. Car ce n'était pas nécessaire.


End file.
